


Back To Bed

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [100]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Deceit, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:Moceit - "why are you awake right now?" I think it would be cool if Patton was the one asking, but if you wanna do it the other way around that's cool too!
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Kudos: 43





	Back To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> Moceit - "why are you awake right now?" I think it would be cool if Patton was the one asking, but if you wanna do it the other way around that's cool too!

“Derry?” Patton asked sleepily, a shadowy figure wrapped in their entire double duvet as he appeared in the doorway to the office. Derek startled at the sight of him, but relaxed into a smile, holding a hand out and turning in his chair so Patton could drop across his lap. 

“Sorry sweets, I didn’t think you’d wake up,” he apologised. “You should go back to bed.”

Patton pouted, leaning down to rub his forehead on Derek’s curls. “No,” he whined. “I’m staying. If you’re up, I’m up. Why are you awake right now?”

He blinked as Derek turned the chair to face the screen, nodding towards the words there. “I thought of the ending. Why don’t you have a read, I can leave it there, edit in the morning and we can get back to sleep, alright?”

“What does it say?” Patton asked, squinting at the too-bright screen and giving up quickly, pushing his face against Derek’s. “Read it to me.”

“It’s mostly notes, but it says; and when all is done and the heroes have won, they go to collect their rewards. The kings and queens and monarchs they’ve helped offer them all manner of things, but when asked why they’ve refused every potential, lavish gift they turn to each other and say, ‘What more could we want than a life with each other, to live free and at peace for the rest of our days?’ And while the rulers of the land are stunned into silence our heroes take their leave, hand in hand, to live happily ever after. The end.” Derek smiled, hitting save and shutting the laptop, curling his arm around Patton with a quick kiss to his temple. “What do you think?”

“Mm, s’nice,” Patton mumbled. 

With a laugh Derek urged him up onto his feet. “Come on then, let’s go get some sleep and I can edit it into better than ‘nice’ tomorrow.” 


End file.
